This invention relates to apparatus and method of communicating between a hand-held electronic game apparatus and other electronic systems.
Inexpensive, hand-held electronic games have become more popular as the complexity and increasing costs of the cartridge-style video games, games in which the user can play more than one game by replacing a game cartridge in the game unit, have increased. Additionally, while users enjoy the low cost of single game electronic game, users have grown to expect features of the higher priced and more complex games to be included in the less expensive units.
Some of the features sought after by users include access to upgrades to lengthen the life of the electronic game, hidden features and functionality, and the ability to engage in multi-user game play. The advent and increased popularity of the Internet in homes has made multi-user game play with remote users and access to manufacturer web pages as close as the family personal computer.
Increased miniaturization and reductions in manufacturing costs in the semiconductor industry have made more sophisticated games possible for the hand-held electronic game apparatus industry possible. An example of such an improved hand-held electronic game is described in co-pending application, assigned to the assignee of this invention, entitled "Electronic Game" application Ser. No. 08/940,732 filed Sep. 30, 1997, which is incorporated herein by reference and made a part of this application. However, even with such improvements, the memory available for such hand-held games, often no larger than a key fob or pocket watch, is insufficient to include the additional software needed to provide the increased functionalities sought. Such simple games do not contain the additional software or hardware needed to link with other games.
Examples of previous efforts to link game apparatuses are known in the prior art. For example, Sides U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,831 discloses a hand-held electronic game apparatus useable by a single player, but also useable for direct competitive play between two or more players through both direct physical linkage of multiple units of the apparatus and indirect linkage by radio signals or the like. The electronic apparatus of Sides is designed for larger, more complex games and requires a communications link be built into each electronic game apparatus. Further, the electronic game apparatus of Sides contemplates operating on larger power supplies such as 12 volt batteries or common household AC current, which is far greater than the typical 3 volt battery power supplies used in inexpensive, hand-held electronic game apparatuses.
Vaughn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,088 discloses a game of skill or chance playable by remote participants in conjunction with a common game event including inserted interactive advertising. This system requires communication with a remote central computer and does not permit game play between two or more users directly.
There is thus a need for an apparatus and method for communicating between a hand-held electronic game apparatus and other electronic systems.